Interlúdio em Lá Menor
by Aries sin
Summary: ShakaxMu -YaoiLemon - Dizem que algures na imensidão dos Himalaias, não muito longe da aldeia de Jamiel, existe um estranho pagode desabitado à beira de um precipício. Estranhos apareciam numa eterna busca por um ferreiro inexistente.


_N/A: __"Pagode" é uma palavra que aparece com frequência na fic, mas como deduzo que haja enganos na compreensão, aqui vai uma explicação. Um pagode é o nome arquitectónico dado à torre do Mu em Jamiel. Como é mencionado no anime, o pagode não possui portas nem escadas, sendo apenas acessível através da teleportação.  
That's it… boa leitura!_

_-_

**Interlúdio em Lá menor**

-

Dizem que duas gotas de chuva nunca caem no mesmo local. Por mais intensa que ela seja e por mais estranho que isso pareça.

Dizem igualmente que algures na imensidão dos Himalaias, não muito longe da aldeia de Jamiel, existe um estranho pagode desabitado

à beira de um precipício.

Mas tudo são historias. Todos observam de longe não se atrevendo a passar as barreiras invisíveis para determinar a veracidade de tais factos.

Apenas algumas pessoas de fora tentavam a sua sorte. Tempos a outros, apareciam homens de armas querendo saber onde era o famoso _pagode_ _de Jamiel_.

Quando os habitantes locais perguntavam para quê tanta determinação em lá chegar, a resposta era sempre a mesma: dariam a vida para falarem com o ferreiro da torre.

Anos e anos passados naquela aldeia, os veteranos tentavam colocar juízo na cabeça dos loucos que chegavam regularmente: não havia ferreiro nenhum naquela torre desabitada. Os caminhos eram íngremes para alcançá-la, e a torre parecia protegida por alguma espécie de força divina que impedia a passagem alem da ponte do diabo. Entre cem que tentavam alcança-la, apenas dois sobreviviam.

Por mais esforço que faziam para tirar aquela ideia da cabeça dos soldados, nunca nenhum se tinha arrependido e voltado para casa. Todos seguiam em frente. Apenas uma ínfima parte alcançava o seu objectivo e regressava, dizendo sempre a ouvidos curiosos o que todos já sabiam: ninguém habitava o pagode de Jamiel.

Os dias passavam serenos na pequena aldeia rústica onde o clima não era fácil para todos. Mas por mais habituados que estivessem, nunca conseguiam prever uma tempestade como aquela. Ventos fortes pareciam não querer abrandar apesar das rezas insistentes. A chuva intensa era coroada por relâmpagos assombrosos que iluminavam o céu de breu.

Não havia vivalma nas ruas da aldeia aterrorizada.

Mas como não podia deixar de ser, a pequena localidade acabava de receber uma nova visita. Uma longa capa branca cobrindo o corpo e rosto, o intruso avançava pelos caminhos de terra batida em meio de casas seladas.

E assim como todos os seus companheiros, estava em busca do ferreiro da torre. Recusava calmamente os convites de abrigo até a tempestade passar, não fazia caso das súplicas para voltar atrás. Decidido como qualquer outro, não podia esperar para seguir o caminho do _pagode_.

Enganam-se os que pensam que os habitantes cediam de ânimo leve. A cada pessoa que passava por aquelas ruas em busca constante, a maldição da pequena aldeia parecia ganhar amplitude. Incapacitados de revogar a sentença de morte de todos aqueles homens, apenas lhes restava deixa-los partir, esperando que voltasse um dia.

A eterna espera dos habitantes de Jamiel.

E foi assim, indicado o caminho íngreme a mais um homem que o seguiu sem pestanejar. Os que ficaram aguardariam o regresso de mais um desconhecido que partia para uma morte quase certa.

Longe de conhecerem o poder do homem que acabara de sair da aldeia, não tinham como adivinhar que aquele, certamente, iria regressar.

O homem avançava sereno pelo caminho íngreme, travando luta com o vento e a chuva intensa. Passou os obstáculos que lhe eram impostos sem dificuldades, sentindo sempre uma presença que o observava. Uma aura conhecida que parecia banhar aquela terra, assim como o ar à sua volta.

A cada passo que o aproximava da meta conseguia sentir essa presença mais forte. O cosmo.

Apenas a alguns metros o separando da torre, através do uivar do vento e dos estrondoso barulhos dos relâmpagos, o intruso conseguia ouvir o eco de duas peças metálicas chocando entre elas. Um ritmo cadenciado imposto certamente pela pessoa que procurava.

O pagode de Jamiel erguia-se diante dos seus olhos parecendo completamente imune ao vento forte que soprava ou à chuva intensa. A serenidade que emanava do alto dos seus cinco pisos, resistia firmemente aos ataques sucessivos da natureza.

Apesar das cores acobreadas parecerem apagadas pelo tempo, o edifício estava em demasiado bom estado de conservação. Aquele local não era desabitado como os habitantes da aldeia teimavam em pensar.

Não sentia frio apesar de completamente encharcado e do vento gelado. Não sentia medo apesar da aura se tornar repentinamente ameaçadora. _Ele_ também conseguia sentir a sua presença perto do pagode.

Foi então que deixou de ouvir o eco do interior do edifício. Apesar dos olhos fechados, distinguiu um vulto perto da janela do quarto andar. Um vulto que ele conhecia tão bem. O vulto da pessoa que estava procurando.

Agora _ele _sabia da sua presença ali. Sem o seu consentimento, nunca poderia entrar no pagode. Este detinha vida, cosmo do seu proprietário correndo pelas paredes de madeira.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto esperava. Sentia o olhar do homem observá-lo de longe. Talvez pensasse que a espera o faria voltar para trás, regressar de onde tinha vindo. Mas enganava-se. Estava testando.

O intruso continuava parado na base da torre, esperando alguma reacção do interior.

"_A armadura…"_

A voz calma ecoou repentinamente na sua mente. Num gesto de reconhecimento, apelou à armadura sagrada para que deixasse de o proteger.

Esta reluziu instantaneamente, afastando-se do corpo do seu protegido e postando-se ao seu lado.

Despido de qualquer protecção alem da roupa, os longos cabelos loiros eram agora sacudidos devido à intensidade do vento.

Perto da janela do pagode, o ferreiro levantou um dedo, deixando o seu cosmo emanar num chamamento à armadura dourada que se mantinha ao lado do seu favorito. Não demorou para que esta fosse teleportada para o ultimo andar do pagode, pousando ao lado da sua homóloga, a armadura de Áries.

"_O que veio aqui fazer__?"_

O loiro que continuava sendo alvo da fúria da natureza, mantinha os olhos fechados.

"_Ordens do Santuário__, Mu de Áries."_

Ordens do Santuário eram irrecusáveis. Bem tinha visto que a armadura de Virgem não necessitava de qualquer tipo de reparação. Era outra a razão que o tinha levado ali.

O ferreiro manteve-se pensativo ainda uns minutos antes de finalmente usar do seu poder sobre o intruso.

Mantendo os olhos fechados, o loiro sentiu-se envolto num cosmo que não era o seu. Em segundos, tinha deixado de sentir as fortes gotas de água baterem no seu corpo desprotegido. Estava finalmente no interior da torre.

Evitando mexer-se muito, o longo cabelo loiro assim como a roupa pingando, ouvia o ranger da madeira sob os pés do ariano. Cada vez mais próximo.

Mu apareceu como por magia na sala onde se encontrava. O cabelo de cor lavanda preso à altura dos ombros, de olhos verdes inquisidores, esperava tudo menos a presença daquele homem no seio do seu território. Sem meias medidas, observou-o de alto a baixo. O longo cabelo loiro desalinhado e ensopado devido ao temporal. Os lábios tomavam uma cor arroxeada devido ao frio. Apesar do seu grande controle sobre si, não conseguia impedir as reacções naturais do próprio corpo ao meio ambiente.

- Que ordens do Santuário fariam Shaka de Virgem sair do seu templo e atravessar meio mundo para chegar aos confins dos Himalaias?

Era audível a ironia do seu tom de voz.

Shaka abriu lentamente os olhos. À sua volta, apenas algumas velas no chão clareavam as paredes de madeira avermelhada.

- A consulta dos escritos sagrados que se encontram protegidos 'nos confins dos Himalaias'.

Mu fitou o loiro desconfiado. Nem tudo o que vinha do santuário era de confiança. Sobretudo os mais próximos do falso patriarca. Shaka era um deles, arriscaria até dizer que era o mais próximo de entre os dourados.

- Porquê essa repentina curiosidade?

- Vim em missão, cavaleiro de Áries. Tenho ordens de consultar os escritos sagrados, não de lhe dar justificações. – o tom de voz era calmo, brando, apesar de parecer autoritário. – Vai-se recusar a aceder a uma ordem directa do Patriarca?

Era falso o Patriarca que reinava no santuário corrupto. Mu sabia-o melhor que ninguém. Mas nada podia fazer contra isso.  
Ele também tinha uma missão além da reparação das armaduras sagradas, e teria que esperar o momento certo para isso. Mesmo que implicasse o exílio, mas sempre sob o domínio do falso Patriarca.

Mu observou o estado em que se encontrava o majestoso e altivo cavaleiro mais próximo dos deuses. Sorriu interiormente.

- Terá de passar horas lendo todos os escritos para encontrar o que procura. Uma semana não será suficiente para tudo. – enquanto falava, dirigia-se ao centro da sala onde jaziam alguns troncos de madeira – tenciona ficar alojado onde esse tempo todo?

Com um simples estalar de dedos, a madeira incendiou-se, iluminando e aquecendo o ar no local. Shaka aproximou-se lentamente da lareira improvisada com a intenção de se aquecer um pouco. Podia ser o homem mais próximo dos deuses, mas não era imune a doenças. Manteve o rosto impassível apesar de não saber o que responder à pergunta.

- Deduzo que as ordens do santuário não especifiquem que tenha obrigação de o hospedar aqui.

- Não penso que seja pessoa para deixar alguém na rua com esta tempestade.

Pressuposto verosímil. O virginiano alem de extremamente atento às pessoas à sua volta, conhecia-o bem. Apesar de tudo eram irmãos de armas.

Mu observava as chamas crepitarem, sentindo o ar a sua volta aquecendo aos poucos.

- Tem razão… - afirmou, voltando a olhar o virginiano – … mas tudo tem uma contrapartida.

O rosto de Shaka permaneceu sereno, esperando o ariano voltar a falar. Estava ali a mando do santuário, não era da sua obrigação ceder a pedidos a favor do próprio ariano. Do mesmo modo, sabia que o ariano tinha como reverter a situação.

- Para chegar aqui, teve obrigatoriamente que passar pelo cemitério das armaduras – o ariano continuou, atento às reacções do companheiro – poucas são as que não têm mais conserto. A maioria delas aguardam reparação, voltando ao santuário e serem entregues a novos cavaleiros.

Shaka ouvia a voz aveludada do ariano, não se preocupando com o estado lastimável em que se encontrava.

- Pode ficar, em troca de ajuda para a reparação das armaduras.

Olhos azuis fixavam os verdes por longos segundos. O conserto das armaduras necessitava de sangue. O sangue dos cavaleiros dourados era precioso para tal devido à intensidade do cosmo. Mesmo sendo necessário menos sangue de um dourado do que das restantes hierarquias, Mu era o único presente naquele lugar. Sem cavaleiro para zelar por elas, era do sangue dele que as armaduras bebiam para reviver.

- Quer o meu sangue.

- Em suma, é isso. – Mu comentou com certo desdém, dando de ombros, o que fez Shaka conter a pontinha de raiva que começava a aflorar. – Afinal, pode estar ajudando um traidor, mas é para bem do Santuário e do… _Patriarca_.

- Muito bem… - disse sem pestanejar, ignorando a ultima afirmação do ariano.

Apesar do rosto serio, Mu felicitava-se intimamente por ter colocado Shaka numa situação daquelas. Fechou os olhos sereno, usando o seu poder telepático para fazer aparecer uma toalha, assim como uma túnica e calça de algodão de cor clara.

- A sua estatura não é muito diferente da minha – falou, entregando o conjunto ao virginiano – não convém ficar doente enquanto aqui estiver.

Esperando que o ariano o deixasse sozinho, Shaka levantou-se e despiu finalmente as roupas molhadas, deixando-as cair no chão de madeira.

--oOo--

O ferreiro de Jamiel era conhecido no Santuário pela sua pouca hospitalidade. Eram muitas as historias que ecoavam pelas ruínas das terras de Atena, levadas pelos poucos sobreviventes que regressavam do restauro de armaduras.

O ritual diário na torre para Shaka começava com um acordar madrugador. Estava enclausurado naquela sala que ocupava o primeiro andar do pagode. No exterior, a fúria da Natureza não dava qualquer sinal de rendição.

À sua volta, almofadas de cores quentes estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Tinham sido o suficiente para lhe proporcionar uma noite de descanso. Eram os únicos objectos, juntamente com algumas poucas velas que permaneciam acesas desde a noite anterior, iluminando fracamente a sala.

Os olhos azuis geralmente fechados num acto de egoísmo encontravam-se desvendados, revelavam uma atenção fixa na imagem que conseguia distinguir através da chuva intensa. Luzes no meio daquela imensidão árida, as luzes de uma pequena aldeia chamada Jamiel que não podia deixar de viver através da tempestade.

O ranger da madeira no piso de cima chamou a atenção do virginiano. Fazia longos minutos que conseguia sentir o cosmo de Mu acordado vagueando pela torre.

Mu de Áries tinha-se tornado um cavaleiro sereno. Talvez não pelas melhores razões… lembrava-se como se fosse ontem da pequena criança que tinha chegado ao santuário cheia de sonhos, os olhos brilhantes em grandes perspectivas, amigo de todos e extremamente irrequieta. Ele próprio tinha-se sentido fascinado pela vida e força de vontade do pequeno Tibetano.

Mu tinha-se tornado um homem, e mesmo tendo sucumbido ao passar do tempo, Shaka conseguira vislumbrar um pouco da criança que tinha conhecido. Os cabelos daquela cor lavanda que fascinava qualquer pessoa, e sobretudo aqueles olhos de um verde intenso. Mas o brilho que aqueles olhos tinham anos atrás tinha desaparecido.

De perna flexionada, o cotovelo apoiado sobre o joelho, Shaka levantou a mão à altura da testa desviando a longa franja loira dos próprios olhos. Mu tinha sido julgado pela elite dourada. Apesar de não terem chegado a um consenso, sendo o único que tinha o poder de consertar armadura e de não ter atentado de forma alguma contra o santuário, tinha sido apenas colocado sob vigia.

- O grande Shaka de Virgem está confortável?

Shaka respirou fundo, voltando a fechar os olhos antes de virar o rosto na direcção do ariano. Era perfeitamente notável a ironia com a qual Mu falava com ele.

- O suficiente para conseguir aguentar a sua arrogância.

Mu encarou-o sorrindo sarcasticamente. Shaka de Virgem chamando-o de arrogante era demasiado irónico para permanecer impassível.

- Somos dois então. – comentou apagando algumas velas enquanto se aproximava do virginiano. – Se está em condições, pode então começar o que veio aqui fazer.

Shaka levantou-se calmamente, ajeitando a túnica que lhe tinha sido emprestada na noite anterior.

- Agradecia apenas um pouco de água, tanto para beber como para me refrescar…

O ariano agarrou no seu braço sem muita convicção, falando antes de se teleportar com o virginiano até um piso superior - Cada coisa a seu tempo, Shaka. Primeiro, o sangue… depois a água, e quem sabe, comer.

--oOo--

A chuva tinha cessado naquele inicio de tarde, dando lugar a um céu coberto por nuvens negras. O som intenso da água batendo no vidro das janelas era agora substituído pelo sopro do vento que uivava no exterior.

Sentado numa cadeira, Shaka debruçava-se sobre uma pilha de livros velhos, excessivamente empoeirados. Aquela pequena sala parecia não ser tocada à anos a fio, mas o ariano tinha sido bem estrito: não devia abrir a janela.

Respirou fundo olhando uma ultima vez as paginas amareladas pelo tempo, antes de o fechar com cuidado.

A torre de Jamiel não era apenas um lugar de refugio no qual se encontrava o cavaleiro de Áries. Orientado de forma a bloquear a entrada de más energias do Nordeste, protegido não só pela cosmo energia de Mu, mas igualmente por uma aura mais potente, o pagode tinha como função primária esconder escritos sagrados alem dos que já existiam no santuário.

Shaka começava a sentir o peso da anemia gerada pelo sangue que vertia diariamente, alem da pouca alimentação que o ariano lhe cedia. Suspirou, coçando ligeiramente os olhos ardidos pela poeira antes de os fechar de vez.

Tudo estava correndo como planeado. Tinha sido mandado em missão de reconhecimento. Os escritos eram apenas a cobertura.  
O seu verdadeiro objectivo era observar o ariano durante uma longa semana afim de fazer um relatório detalhado ao Patriarca sobre a sua forma de agir.

Mas isso, Mu não iria saber. Aldebaran e Aioria já tinham conseguido a confiança do ariano, talvez fossem eles os mais indicados para aquela missão. Se não fosse um senão…

Ambos tinham-se deixado levar por Mu de alguma forma e o Patriarca temia que não fossem suficientemente fieis à causa e que, de alguma forma, omitissem factos em favor do tibetano.

Era por essa razão que ele se encontrava ali.

Voltou a respirar fundo, um sorriso calmo aparecendo nos seus lábios.

Cada coisa em seu tempo… e por enquanto, restava-lhe esperar que o ariano decidisse tira-lo daquele cómodo poeirento.

--oOo--

Apenas uma lamparina a óleo permanecia acesa no quarto. A chama era demasiado fraca para poder incomodar a figura adormecida no chão, sobre as almofadas.

Sentia raiva. Raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir manter uma atitude fria e desinteressada face ao virginiano. Fechava-se sobre si mesmo, fazia-se de desinteressado, vendava-se com a mascara de mesquinhez e sadismo que precisava para manter a distancia face ao loiro. Mas todas as noites, sentindo o cosmo adormecido, descia até ao primeiro piso, ficando algum tempo observando-o dormir. O cabelo loiro espalhado pelas almofadas, perfeitamente alinhados… Shaka não se mexia durante o sono. Adormecia e acordava sempre na mesma posição.

Mais uma vez lutava contra a vontade de o cobrir.

Porque tinha de ser assim? Já o seu mestre lhe dizia que a compaixão era o mais doce dos sentimentos humanos. Mas o que lhe tinha dado essa compaixão até agora? Exilado do Santuário, esperando pacientemente por algo que não tinha a certeza que viria…

E mesmo apesar disso, e de sentir amargura pela forma como os seus irmãos de armas o tinham julgado, Mu não conseguia odiar o homem adormecido na sua casa. Transparecia para o exterior algo que devia sentir, mas interiormente não era capaz.

Isolava-se. Afastava os outros arranjando assim uma solução para impedir que fosse magoado de novo.

Aproximou-se a passos aveludados da lamparina, com intenções de a apagar de uma vez por todas. Como hipnotizado, entrelaçou algumas vezes os dedos pela chama, rápido o suficiente para não se queimar mas com calma suficiente para vê-la ondular sob o "toque".

Mas algo estava chamando a sua atenção. Como um íman mais forte que a única luz existente na penumbra. Virando ligeiramente a cabeça na direcção do virginiano adormecido, percebeu que este não estava tão adormecido assim. Mu estava a ser atentamente observado.

De olhos abertos, desvendados através da escuridão, Shaka espiava. Evitando mexer-se para não chamar a atenção, não pareceu surpreendido quando percebeu a atenção do ariano ser chamada por si. Sabia melhor que ninguém fazer-se de adormecido, meditando, acalmando o cosmo a um nível extremo… mesmo para Mu.

O ariano fitou-o sem desviar o olhar. Apesar de desconsertado pelo que estava acontecendo, evitada demonstra-lo. Então durante as noites que tinham passado Shaka estava atento quando ele o julgava adormecido. Todas aquelas noites tinha sentido a sua presença quando Mu decidia vigiar um pouco do seu sono…

Shaka sabia que ele Mu o visitava todas as noites quando pensava estar adormecido. Evitava mostrar qualquer mudança na aura, impedindo Mu de descobrir que sabia. Mas naquela noite tinha querido confrontá-lo.

Porque o ariano o observava todas as noites de longe?

Uma pergunta muda naquela troca de olhares; pergunta que sabia não receber resposta.

Foi mantendo os olhos fixos nos de Shaka que Mu levantou a lamparina à altura dos lábios, soprando ligeiramente para que esta se apagasse.

Shaka manteve-se na mesma posição, os olhos adaptando-se a uma repentina obscuridade, percebendo que o vulto do tibetano tinha desaparecido. Evaporado no espaço… teleportado para o próprio quarto.

--oOo--

A pacata aldeia de Jamiel acordava para um dia calmo naquela manhã. Apesar das rajadas de vento permanecerem, a chuva essa tinha dado tréguas à população. Portas começavam a abrir-se, saudações, crianças aproveitando o descanso da tempestade para saírem do abrigo no qual tinham permanecido enclausuradas demasiado tempo.

Mas no pensamento de todos estava o jovem sereno que, dias antes, tinha desaparecido na ladeira íngreme que levava à torre desabitada.

Algumas pessoas ainda esperavam o seu regresso; outras começavam a rezar pela alma de mais um desaparecido naquela busca imprudente.

Olhares de relance eram lançados à torre que permanecia inalcançável, esperando voltar a ver um vulto regressar. Mas ninguém recebia resposta.

O pagode permanecia distante, desabitado, apagado como sempre o tinham conhecido.

Olhos inexperientes não conseguiam perceber que, num dos últimos andares da torre, dois homens dedicavam-se à rotina do dia a dia imposta pelo ferreiro.

O liquido vermelho escorregava lentamente pelo seu pulso aberto, caindo sobre a armadura sem vida. Shaka sentia-se cada dia mais fraco, mas era um mal necessário que lhe permitia ficar perto do ariano sem revelar a verdadeira intenção da sua visita. Os olhos cerrados permitindo concentração, esperava pacientemente que a voz do ariano o chamasse à realidade e permitindo que usasse o cosmo para cicatrizar a ferida.

Longos minutos sucediam e Shaka sabia que já tinham ultrapassado o tempo das ultimas vezes. O que o ariano pretendia com aquilo? O sangue vertido chegava perfeitamente para concertar a armadura de bronze.

Percebia que Mu estava tentando puni-lo pela noite anterior. Começava a entender o modo de pensar do ariano: as suas acções não correspondiam ao que ele era verdadeiramente.

Shaka estava habituado a situações extremas tanto a nível físico como psíquico. Mas aqueles cinco dias passados a dispensar boa parte do seu sangue e tendo uma alimentação reduzida tinha acabado por levar os seus frutos. Começava seriamente a sentir-se fraco demais para aguentar o ritmo imposto pelo tibetano.

Percebendo que Mu não se iria manifestar tão cedo, decidiu-se por impor a sua vontade. Franzindo o cenho devido ao inicio de tonturas que começava a sentir, levou a própria mão ao pulso, sentindo a ferida fechar-se aos poucos sob o uso do cosmo.

A cabeça começava a girar freneticamente, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos para conseguir algum equilíbrio.

Encostado a um canto da pequena sala, Mu observava o virginiano verter o próprio sangue em nome do Santuário corrupto. Até Shaka, o mais próximo dos deuses, o único que teria acesso à verdade e justiça absoluta tinha-se deixado cegar pelo novo Patriarca. A duvida tinha-se tornado constante no seu dia a dia… duvida de que, um dia, a verdade subiria ao decimo e justiça fosse feita.

Um dia… talvez não tão longínquo assim…

Ele, apenas tinha aprendido que a paciência e a espera eram fundamentais para concluir a missão que Shion lhe tinha incumbido antes de o obrigar a sair do santuário.

A terra sagrada da deusa estava suja, dominada por um veneno que atingia todos os seus habitantes. A única solução para permanecer fiel a ele mesmo era abandonar aquele lugar, mesmo que isso engendrasse toda uma serie de historias a seu respeito.

Tinha assim começado a testar o virginiano, tentando saber até onde conseguia levar a pose altiva e arrogante em nome de um santuário à beira da ruína. Pela mesma ocasião, testava-se a si próprio, tentando saber até onde conseguia chegar sem ajudar o loiro.

Foi quando sentiu o cosmo de Shaka vacilar. Tinha ido longe demais… descruzou os braços instintivamente afastando-se da parede de madeira.

Mas foi ao perceber que Shaka acabava de abrir os olhos que o ariano agiu impulsivamente. Shaka nunca abria os olhos, pelo menos diante de outras pessoas… tirando na noite anterior que era necessário para que Mu se percebesse que não estava dormindo.

Deu um passo em frente com a intenção de ajudar o indiano a permanecer de pé, mas logo travou ao deixar o seu orgulho tomar o decimo da situação. Shaka fazia parte do santuário que tanto detestava e que o tinha exilado… mas seria que detestava Shaka tanto assim?

Respirou fundo, voltando a recostar-se na parede. Por Atena, como se odiava a si próprio por tentar sempre achar um fundo de bondade em cada ser humano. Parecia que aquele exílio assim como a traição dos seus companheiros de armas não lhe tinham ensinado nada! Durante tantos anos tinha erguido uma barreira entre ele e o mundo, convencendo-se de que nenhum dos habitantes do santuário lhe poderia trazer nada de bom. Apenas Aldebaran e Aioria tinham conseguido ultrapassar essa barreira, mas não sem antes batalhar para o conseguir.

E agora chegava Shaka, o temido cavaleiro de Virgem sempre tão distante e certamente o mais dedicado ao novo Patriarca. E era justamente DELE que devia manter a distancia.

Respirando pausadamente tentando manter o equilíbrio, Shaka tinha conseguindo chegar a uma das paredes, recostando-se e deixando-se escorregar até ao chão. Encontrava-se agora de frente para um ariano fechado sobre si mesmo. Começou a observá-lo atentamente.

O gesto intuitivo do tibetano não tinha passado despercebido, apesar deste ter feito tudo para o esconder.

Sorriu interiormente ao perceber que, no fundo, Mu de Áries não tinha mudado tanto assim… continuava a mesma criança sempre pronta a ajudar; sempre mantendo a inocência apesar de tudo o que tinha passado. Essa criança apenas tinha aprendido a agir de outra forma para afastar os outros.  
O tibetano sempre fora uma pessoa expressiva que, ao contrario de Camus de Aquário que escondia essas emoções detrás de uma mascara de impassibilidade, Mu tentava tornar essas emoções em desprezo, desdém, necessitando sentir-se em posse da situação.

Mu era conhecido no santuário pela sua pouca hospitalidade… mas aos olhos de Shaka, essa fama do cavaleiro de Áries acabava de tomar outra significação totalmente diferente. No fundo sempre soubera… mas nos poucos dias que tinham passado, tinha recebido confirmação por gestos, actos que o ariano tinha cometido graças à impulsividade.

Mu era um livro aberto para quem soubesse ler nas entrelinhas. Para quem tentasse entender o porquê da forma de agir por vezes arrogante.

Nesse momento, Shaka percebeu que o Patriarca sabia o que fazia quando o tinha mandado naquela missão. Alem da confiança que depositava em si, Shaka era dos únicos que lia directamente na alma das pessoas e não permanecia apenas na imagem que elas teimavam em demonstrar.

- Água…

Mu acordou da auto-censura ao ouvir a voz calma do virginiano. Descobriu este sentado e fraco, o rosto mais pálido que o normal, mas sempre mantendo a pose digna que demonstrava todo o controle que a sua mente tinha sobre o corpo.

- Devia comer algo também… - o ariano retrucou, atento ao olhar de Shaka mas permanecendo estático.

Durante segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, ambos apenas sustentavam o olhar um do outro. Observando, testando. Shaka ate onde Mu conseguia resistir sem ceder à misericórdia, evitando deixar o indiano naquele estado à beira de desfalecer. Mu, testando até onde Shaka conseguia aguentar até pedir ajuda.

Mas no fundo ambos sabiam qual seria o desfecho daquele teste. E antes que Shaka pudesse reagir, sentiu o cosmo do ariano envolvê-lo fazendo com que se dissipasse no espaço.

Sorriu. Um sorriso calmo mas confiante, arrogante mas não deixando de transparecer uma certa abnegação ao perceber que o ariano o tinha teleportado de novo para o primeiro piso, em meio das almofadas.  
Ao seu lado, um pequeno copo de barro deixava escapar o fumo da água quente que continha; um prato com ingredientes não muito pesados para o sistema digestivo, permitindo que o loiro recuperasse forças sem ficar indisposto.

Recostando-se nas almofadas, Shaka voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto saboreava o delicioso odor a jasmim que emanava do chá.

"… _um livro aberto para quem sabe o segredo para o ler…"_

--oOo--

As nuvens que cobriam os céus estavam particularmente ameaçadoras naquele final de dia. Estranhos àquelas terras podiam pensar que uma grande tempestade estava por vir, mas quem ali vivia sabia que aquelas montanhas podiam suportar o peso do céu durante muitos dias sem que a chuva marcasse presença. Era naquele momento de trégua que o acesso a Jamiel era de novo possível.

Do alto dos seus cinco pisos, a torre do ferreiro continuava apagada de qualquer sinal de vida. Muitos acreditavam que era ela quem suportava o peso do céu, dando alguns momentos de descanso aos habitantes da aldeia naqueles dias de tempestade. Acreditavam que alguma divindade caridosa tinha erguido aquele monumento para que este protegesse os habitantes da pequena localidade.

Essa era uma das muitas historias que pais contavam aos filhos, avós aos netos, passando de geração em geração sem que ninguém pensasse sequer em averiguar se havia algum fundo de verdade.

Eram essas mesmas historias que se contavam naquele instante em algumas casas da pequena aldeia. Historias de embalar, tentando apaziguar as mentes imaginativas das crianças que se recusavam a dormir.

Uma a uma as luzes das casas iam-se apagando à medida que o cansaço ia tomando conta dos seus habitantes.

Apenas o ferreiro de Jamiel parecia desperto na calada da noite. A passos leves caminhava até a armadura que restaurara momentos antes, o longo cabelo lavanda ainda húmido do banho recem tomado. Passou a mão levemente pelo metal frio, elevando um pouco o cosmo de forma a sentir o palpitar da vida que parecia renascer na armadura. Acariciou de leve a ombreira de bronze antes voltar a levantar-se. Era mais uma que estava pronta para voltar ao santuário. Mais uma que, até segunda ordem, iria servir um santuário dominado pelo mal. Mas o que podia ele fazer alem de esperar?

Fechou a túnica preta calmamente, emaranhando os dedos finos no próprio cabelo, desembaraçando-os. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos antes de se teleportar para o piso de baixo.

Naquele ultimo dia tinha dispensado o sangue do virginiano. Este tinha começado a ceder à fadiga, o que dificultava a sua partida de regresso ao santuário. Quanto mais fraco estivesse, mais tempo ficaria aos seus cuidados. Shaka pertencia ao santuário e era lá que devia voltar, mal por mal, que estivesse todo concentrado num mesmo sítio.

Mas havia algo que ainda precisava fazer. Algo que, se corresse bem, iria destabilizar o virginiano de tal forma que este nunca mais o olharia daquela forma orgulhosa.

Nos seus lábios um sorriso formou-se suavemente.

Sentado em meio dos livros envelhecidos, Shaka tinha sido deixado o dia inteiro naquele cómodo. Mesmo não sendo o objectivo real da sua missão, aproveitara para ler alguns dos escritos arcaicos deixados pelos anteriores patriarcas, sábios ou simplesmente habitantes do santuário.

A luminosidade que era mais que bem vinda durante o dia tinha desaparecido aos poucos dando rapidamente lugar à escuridão. Apesar da vela que tinha aceso sobre a mesa, não havia mais condições para ler o que quer que fosse.

Não estranhou quando sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de Áries o envolver lentamente. Os poderes psíquicos do ariano eram prodigiosos, tendo-se desenvolvido muito nos anos em que não o vira.

O pequeno cordeiro inocente tinha-se tornado num carneiro em todo o seu esplendor.

- Conseguiu o que veio aqui procurar, Shaka?

O indiano abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com uma tina cheia de água tépida. Era a primeira vez que Mu o deixava aceder ao que pareciam ser os seus aposentos.

Encarou o ariano que se mantinha afastado, encostado a parede de madeira. Apesar da meia luz na qual se encontravam, Shaka conseguia distinguir o cabelo lavanda solto e ainda húmido, a pele pálida contrastando com a túnica traçada e calça preta que usava. Nos lábios finos, um sorriso que roçava o limiar do cínico. Um cavaleiro de Áries confiante de que algo corria a seu favor.

- As minhas conclusões não lhe dizem respeito, cavaleiro.

Contra todas as expectativas, o tibetano não retrucou. Limitou-se a fechar os olhos, continuando a sorrir. Shaka estranhou a atitude, mas não o demonstrando.

- Aproveite a ultima noite para descansar antes de voltar para o Santuário. – ouviu de novo a voz do tibetano serena – a começar com um banho.

Um bom banho era tudo o que precisava para relaxar o corpo dorido naquele momento. Um banho quente, não agua fria como Mu lhe entregava todas as manhãs para que se refrescasse. Mas algo naquele panorama estava errado.

Durante longos minutos Shaka observou o ariano. Desvendava os segredos da sua mente, tentando achar algo que se aproximasse da razão pela qual estava fazendo aquilo.

Foi então que percebeu que o tibetano não tinha intenções de sair dali. Tudo se esclarecia apenas com esse pormenor, que acabava por tomar uma amplitude determinante.

Era mais um confronto com ele que Mu procurava. Provar mais uma vez que tinha razão. Que no seu território quem mandava era ele.

Obrigar o virginiano a despir-se de qualquer peça de roupa à sua frente, acabando com qualquer vestígios de arrogância que pudesse ver no loiro. Apagar qualquer pudismo, egocentrismo.

Então era isso. Mu sentia necessidade de demonstrar a sua superioridade. Seguramente estava convencido de que Shaka se iria negar a tal acto.

Ledo engano…

O tibetano observava atentamente o loiro que se afastava na direcção da tina. Felizmente Shaka estava de costas, não conseguindo ver assim a surpresa estampada no seu rosto quando a parte de cima da túnica do indiano caía no chão.

Shaka despia-se lentamente, desvendando o seu corpo sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de reticência pelo olhar do ariano sobre si. Sorriu calmamente, ao sentir na aura do ariano uma ponta de desconforto, aliada a surpresa. Sabia que Mu não tencionava observar tal cena; mas sim apenas testá-lo. Mas o ariano era demasiado previsível… e ele, Shaka, não tinha qualquer problema com a situação.

Sabia que Mu tinha… não era de todo a sua intenção de ver o corpo perfeito do virginiano ser revelado daquela forma, mas de tão desnorteado não conseguiu desviar os olhos do acontecimento. Os olhos verdes percorreram o dorso do indiano, o cabelo loiro tão apelativo ao toque que acariciava a pele clara. Os ombros fortes, mas não exageradamente… a cintura esguia.

Mas não foi o conjunto do corpo do virginiano que fez Mu emudecer. Mesmo apesar da pouca luz, conseguiu distinguir algo na cintura do indiano que não devia estar ali. Algo que, após todos aqueles anos, não tinha desaparecido.

Uma cicatriz que apesar de sarada, parecia uma marca a ferro quente na pele imaculada, um estigma que se desenhava desde o umbigo do indiano até ao limite da sua cintura com as costas. Uma cicatriz cuja irmã gémea estava, nada mais nada menos, que no seu próprio corpo.

Eram poucas as marcas que possuía devido às lutas constantes. Ao contrário de outros cavaleiros, a sua técnica de combate não se baseava na força física, mas sim no poder da mente. Assim como a de Shaka.

Mas aquela cicatriz tinha uma história que, mesmo após as suas tentativas para esquecer, nunca se apagaria da sua memória.

Assombrado pelas suas lembranças, Mu tinha-se abstraído do momento presente. Fechando os olhos, levou a própria mão à sua cintura por baixo da túnica, passando os dedos no seu próprio estigma que percorria o seu corpo até a altura dos rins nas suas costas.

Naqueles tempos em que a impulsividade de criança o tinha levado a ajudar o virginiano, colocando a sua própria vida em perigo. Não devia ter mais de oito anos quando tudo aconteceu… parecia tão distante naquele momento.

A vida no Santuário nunca tinha sido simples para os seus habitantes. Sobretudo aprendizes a cavaleiros. Mas era o único lugar que conhecia, aquele no qual se sentia seguro e acompanhado por amigos, professores. O lugar ao qual chamava de casa, onde estavam concentradas todas as pessoas que mais prezava.

Era um dia como qualquer outro naquela planície em plena região de _Imitos_. Um dia de treino normal para os aprendizes mais velhos, entre os quais Saga de Gémeos e Aioros de Sagitário.

Mas naquela manhã, o mestre de Capricórnio tinha achado conveniente que o seu pupilo treinasse com os mais velhos.

As imagens na sua memória estavam desfocadas, muita coisa tinha esquecido. Talvez porque fora demasiado doloroso, fisicamente como psicologicamente…

Mas de algo lembrava muito bem. Shaka sentado nas arquibancadas, um golpe de _Excalibur_ descontrolado. Ele que tinha acabado de controlar a telecinese, aprendendo a usar a teleportação.

Tinha sido tudo rápido demais… o braço de Capricórnio erguido, o golpe partindo na direcção das arquibancadas… o gesto impulsivo de salvar a vida do virginiano. Sendo os seus dotes de teleportação ainda pouco desenvolvidos, não tinha conseguido ser rápido o suficiente para impedir que Shaka fosse golpeado. A única coisa que tinha conseguido, fora teleportar-se para diante do indiano, impedindo assim que este sofresse o golpe por completo.

Gritos, sangue e escuridão eram as únicas coisas de que se lembrava dos momentos seguintes.

Um toque subtil e bem real chamou a sua mente de novo para o presente. Uma carícia suave naquele local sensível do seu corpo. Um afago bem sobre a sua cicatriz.

Mu retesou os músculos da barriga, abrindo os olhos de repente, deparando-se com duas íris de um azul tão claro como o céu de Verão. Não sabia quando nem como não tinha percebido a presença do indiano tão perto. Tinha deixado a sua mente voar longe no tempo, esquecendo-se que o maior perigo se encontrava ali, no presente, no mesmo cómodo que ele.

O instinto falando mais alto, teve um movimento de recuo perante a nudez do indiano e daquele toque tão leve. Esse gesto acabou não sendo de grande utilidade pois o ariano já se encontrava encostado à parede. A única consequência, fora um olhar sereno da parte do indiano.

- Não está habituado a este tipo de contacto.

Uma afirmação à qual Mu não reagiu. Os anos tinham passado no Santuário, e tudo o que parecia tão correcto aos olhos de uma criança acabou por ser manchado quando esta se tornou adolescente.

Os olhos verdes fecharam-se intuitivamente quando a origem das carícias mudara. Os dedos longos do virginiano subiram a sua túnica levemente, dando lugar a beijos suaves na pele sensível em volta do seu estigma.

Mu recostou a cabeça na parede, soltando um longo suspiro em resposta aquele toque.

Estranhou ao sentir o seu corpo tão reactivo diante os beijos do indiano, mas ao mesmo tempo desejou abandonar-se naquela perdição. Esquecer que era Shaka quem estava ali. Esquecer que era uma das pessoas que o tinha traído quem lhe beijava a lateral do corpo… quem subia as mãos pelo seu torso, obrigando-o a tirar a parte de cima da túnica.

Encorajado pela falta de resistência do ariano, Shaka sorria à medida que ia desvendando alguns segredos bem escondidos do livro que vinha a decifrar à uns dias.

Sabia, reconhecia e conseguia prever todas as reacções que viriam da parte do tibetano. Aquele era o gesto para demonstrar a sua autoridade, era uma forma de ver o tibetano entregue e consciente que apesar do domínio que fazia prova, havia graves falhas na sua forma de ser.

Ele próprio estava fazendo um favor ao ariano ao lhe mostrar o quanto certos sentimentos o levavam à ruína.

Mu apenas precisava de uma pequena faísca para se entregar completamente. Era tão simples, tão previsível que acabava por se tornar desconcertante. A água na tina arrefeceria enquanto ele se permitiria incitar o ariano a perder-se por completo. Distribuindo leves beijos pelo pescoço alvo agora exposto, acariciando a cintura do tibetano suavemente. As mãos subindo pelo tórax definido traçando um caminho com o leve roçar das unhas na sua pele.

Uma língua quente e doce vagueando pelos seus lábios entreabertos. A consciência de Mu tinha desistido a muito de o chamar a razão. As reacções imediatas do seu corpo aos toques do virginiano eram demasiado intensas para que as colocasse de lado.

Os olhos semicerrados, Shaka tomou os lábios da sua presa vagarosamente. Roçando, mordiscando, passando levemente a língua. Uma enorme sensação de vitoria tomou conta dele ao sentir os braços ainda reticentes do ariano rodearem a sua cintura.

Gesto por gesto, percebeu a dúvida do outro em se entregar mais profundamente ao beijo. Nada que uma mão boémia e um ligeiro aperto no local da cicatriz não resolvesse.

A hipersensibilidade do tibetano naquele local fê-lo franzir o cenho e entreabrir os lábios, cedendo assim às investidas suaves do loiro. Abandonando-se completamente… acabando por reagir.

Enroscando os dedos finos no cabelo loiro, Mu sentiu uma súbita necessidade de sentir o corpo de Shaka colado ao seu, retribuindo ao beijo com a intensidade que o seu corpo clamava.

O famoso clique que Shaka buscava accionar. A pequena faísca que acabaria por atear o fogo que ele controlaria.

Shaka sentia a pele de alabastro se arrepiar à medida que desvendava o corpo entregue. A calça leve acabada de cair no chão foi um convite irrecusável para levar o tibetano ao ponto de não retorno.

Uma mão insinuante sobre o seu baixo ventre foi o que Mu sentiu antes da sua respiração ser cortada, deixando um gemido rouco se apagar na garganta. Sentiria que as suas pernas iam fraquejar se não fosse o corpo do loiro colado ao seu, pressionando-o contra a parede.

Uma deliciosa tortura de beijos e mordidas leves no seu pescoço tinham acabado com a sua sanidade à muito tempo. Uma mão quente despertando o seu membro com carícias insinuantes enquanto outra alisava sensualmente as suas coxas. Um calor insuportável começava a tomar conta do seu corpo, fazendo-o perder completa noção de tempo ou lugar.

Foi assim que, sem entender o como, Mu viu-se deitado no colchão que lhe servia de cama, o corpo quente do indiano sobre o seu. Repuxando lençóis, gemendo coisas desconexas à medida que o seu corpo era desvendado pelo loiro. A fricção entre os dois corpos estava levando-o a loucura, o ligeiro ondular da cintura de Shaka sobre a sua, o desejo desperto deste roçando na sua barriga à medida que os lábios ávidos buscavam os seus.

Foi nesse entrelaçar lascivo dos dois corpos suados e munidos de um desejo intenso que Mu sentiu o seu corpo reagir a um primeiro desconforto. Num gesto intuitivo retesou o corpo tentando afastar-se do virginiano. Este parecia esperar por aquele gesto, tinha enlaçado a sua cintura e impedindo-o de se afastar.

Deixando um dedo massajar suavemente a entrada do ariano, Shaka desceu alguns beijos pelo seu tórax, dando especial atenção aos mamilos arrepiados. Um ligeiro movimento de vai vem estava-se tornando torturante, do qual esperava desviar a atenção do tibetano. Levemente, com calma, acrescentava outro dedo à invasão, deliciado com os gemidos lânguidos.

Mu deslizou os dedos pelos longos cabelos loiros para vir se pousar na nuca do indiano, oferecendo uma vez mais os seus lábios para um beijo ardente. A mão percorrendo as costas do indiano, em toques subtis, acabando o seu caminho a altura dos rins.

O desconforto que sentia apenas com os dedos instigando-o era um mal menor para o que viria. Mas apesar de tudo, era um mal necessário para acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Completamente entregue às carícias que Shaka lhe impunha, deixava escapar gemidos contidos junto a pele clara do indiano ao mesmo tempo que distribuía pequenos beijos pelo seu pescoço. Roçando os dentes levemente na junção da nuca e do ombro do indiano, Mu não conseguiu controlar uma mordida mais forte na pele clara ao sentir a dor dilacerante que o assolou naquele momento.

Shaka grunhiu de desconforto devido a dor causada pela investida. Repuxando ligeiramente o cabelo do ariano, obrigou-o a deitar a cabeça de novo no travesseiro. A dor era perceptível nas feições do tibetano à medida que o penetrava aos poucos.

Uma vez o preenchendo completamente, Shaka semi-cerrou os olhos azuis. Uma mão afastou com suavidade a franja do ariano antes de juntar as suas testas.

Mu, que esperava uma sucessão de investidas da parte do indiano, foi surpreendido ao sentir algumas carícias ligeiras e calmantes no seu rosto, pescoço, peito… abdominais…

Apesar da respiração descompassada, conseguiu relaxar de novo com o contacto das mãos doces de Shaka sobre o seu corpo. A dor da invasão atenuava lentamente deixando lugar a um sentimento de plenitude que Mu procurava evitar.

Gemeu langoroso arqueando ligeiramente as costas quando sentiu os primeiros movimentos do indiano sobre si. Leves ao inicio, mas ganhando amplitude à medida que Shaka sentia o ariano relaxar com a sua invasão.

Mu entre-abriu os olhos embaçados pelo desejo, os lábios semiabertos à medida que sentia o ondular da cintura do indiano indo contra a sua num ritmo preguiçoso e atormentador.

Tacteando as costas fortes do loiro, Mu desceu com carícias ao longo da sua espinha dorsal antes de fechar os dedos finos nas suas nádegas. Com esse gesto esperava que o indiano aumentasse o ritmo que estava demasiado agonizante… precisava de mais, e depressa.

Em resposta ao pedido mudo, Shaka sorriu enquanto se incumbia na tarefa de mordiscar a mandíbula do outro, descendo a sua mão na direcção da parte mais necessitada do corpo do ariano.

Foi quando os dedos longos se fecharam no seu próprio sexo que Mu sentiu a respiração falhar de novo, uma onda de calor intenso se acumular nos seus quadris. Sofrendo simultaneamente a invasão do indiano que se tornava menos contida a cada segundo, a mão quente no seu sexo que o manipulava ao mesmo ritmo que as estocadas, os lábios inchados pelos beijos tomando os seus necessitados.

Nessa cadencia tornada impaciente, os gemidos de ambos ecoando soltos pelas paredes de madeira, os corpos intensamente suados unidos pelo prazer de possuir e tomar.  
Mas se Mu tinha cedido à muito tempo às carícias do indiano, do seu lado, Shaka já não tinha controle na sua mente a algum tempo, cedendo aos desejos insaciáveis do seu corpo escaldante pedindo por alivio.

No exterior, algumas gotas de chuva começavam a cair do céu pesado. A aldeia dormia num sono colectivo, cedendo ao cansaço de um longo dia de trabalho. Alheios aquela demonstração estranha da Natureza. Como se a torre do ferreiro, que mantinha o céu no alto, não tivesse sido capaz de suportar completamente o peso de tanta chuva.

O vento que se fazia permanente afastava qualquer ruído estranho ao clima local. Não muito longe da torre dois gritos em uníssono cortaram a serenidade do lugar.

Nos aposentos privados do pagode, os corpos totalmente exaustos travavam uma luta para recuperar o fôlego em meio de lençóis desfeitos. O peito do ariano subia e descia rapidamente, sendo igualmente o apoio da cabeça de Shaka que se tinha abatido sobre ele. As peles escaldantes começando a perder sensibilidade aos poucos à medida que o ritmo cardíaco abrandava, o abdómen do tibetano sujo pela própria semente.

Foi com alguma dificuldade que Shaka se apoiou nas mãos erguendo o seu corpo, as longas madeixas loiras acariciando levemente o corpo abaixo do seu. Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, observou rapidamente as feições do ariano que mantinha ainda os olhos fechados, as bochechas rosadas pelo calor, os lábios inchados entreabertos em busca de ar.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, afastou-se um pouco de Mu, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama. Os lençóis brancos eram agora cobertos pelos longos cabelos lavanda e loiros dos dois homens que aproveitavam um pouco da deliciosa sensação que lhes tinha proporcionado o alívio mútuo.

Nenhuma palavra tinha sido trocada, nenhum gesto. Mu parecia calmo demais aos olhos de Shaka. A verdade tinha-se abatido num baque forte, Mu estava certamente assimilando o que tinha acabado de fazer. Ceder daquela forma tinha sido a ultima das provas evidentes que Shaka era quem detinha total razão. Precisava deixar o ariano pensar sobre o assunto, assumir o seu erro e, daquela forma, voltar para o santuário com os louros de quem vencera um inimigo de peso.

Afinal ele era Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem. O mais próximo dos deuses… o detentor da mais pura verdade absoluta. Tinha sido enviado ali enquanto bom espião que era, sempre atento, possuidor do poder de definir personalidades apenas observando a forma de agir das pessoas.  
Seria tanto mais glorificado quando, fazendo o relatório detalhado ao patriarca, tivesse ainda a mais valia de ter feito o cavaleiro de Áries assumir o seu erro, pedindo desculpas formais ao santuário.

Um suspiro fundo do ariano acordou-o dos seus pensamentos, fazendo-o regressar ao presente. Abriu os olhos devagar, percebendo que o ariano se sentara sobre o colchão buscando por algo à sua volta.

Ele ria…

Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha desconcertado com aquela reacção, ouvindo o riso contido do tibetano.

- O grande Patriarca, suprassumo da elite dourada com medo de um único pobre cavaleiro de ouro exilado…

As palavras carregadas de acidez eram ditas à medida que Mu se levantava para alcançar a calça que jazia no chão.

Ainda deitado na cama, Shaka tinha estreitado os olhos sempre atento ao mínimo movimento do ariano. Mu tinha perdido qualquer vestígio de lucidez que ainda lhe pudesse restar naquele momento, para proferir tais palavras.

- O Patriarca tem outras preocupações mais urgentes que você.

Mu sorria enquanto vestia a peça de roupa. Nos seus olhos fixos nos do indiano, o mesmo vestígio de supremacia e mesquinhez que Shaka tinha encontrado no momento em que chegara a Jamiel.

- Sabia-o assassino e corrupto… agora medroso…

As palavras do ariano fizeram Shaka sentar-se de rompante na cama, pronto para defender o santuário e o Patriarca que jurara proteger.

- Você não sabe o que esta dizendo Mu de Áries…

A voz apesar de calma demonstrava irritação contida de uma dignidade ferida.

- Sei melhor que você do que estou falando. – Mu aproximando-se da própria cama onde o loiro esperava - … o Patriarca não mandaria um dos seus melhores cães de guarda para me espiar, a menos que estivesse realmente com medo do que pode acontecer no futuro.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, percebendo o ariano se aproximar perigosamente da cama. Não era possível que, mesmo sendo o tibetano de uma astúcia imensa, tivesse conseguido descobrir a verdadeira razão da sua visita.

- Me diga Shaka… tem intenções de contar toda a verdade ao Patriarca no seu relatório, ou vai preferir omitir certos pontos menos louváveis? – A mão do ariano tinha-se aproximado do seu queixo, agarrando-o firmemente, obrigando-o a encara-lo – O grande Shaka de Virgem deixando-se cair na própria armadilha, alimentando a chama do orgulho. O que diriam no santuário se viessem a saber de tal coisa?

Shaka sabia que, mesmo que mais facilmente acreditassem num cavaleiro de ouro fiel a Atena do que a num renegado, com os poderes mentais do ariano e com apenas um simples boato a sua imagem seria manchada eternamente. A mesquinhez das pessoas reduzia-se a falar sobre o acto, sem pensar no porque dele ter acontecido…

E pela primeira vez, Shaka percebeu que tinha acabado de cair numa armadilha tecida por ele próprio, mas que o tibetano tinha conseguido levar a seu favor.

- Outra coisa… - a voz de Mu voltava a atormentar os seus ouvidos – …devo agradecer-lhe pelas informações sobre o santuário. Serão muito úteis quando levar a cabo o suposto atentado à terra santa, como pensa o seu querido Patriarca.

Shaka agarrou num gesto brusco o pulso do ariano, obrigando-o a afasta-lo do seu rosto.

- O seu poder pode ser dos mais temidos Shaka, mas a sua arrogância é e será a sua perdição. Bastou esperar que baixasse a guarda para conseguir ler na sua mente tão facilmente como num _livro aberto_…

Aos olhos de Shaka, o sorriso cínico nos lábios do ariano eram o golpe final para a sua perda. Largando o seu pulso, observou o outro afastar-se ligeiramente, a cicatriz gémea da sua bem visível nas costas de alabastro, antes de desaparecer como por magia.

Sozinho sobre a cama, voltando à expressão impassível de sempre, Shaka fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

Mu tinha-o deixado sozinho, recluso em si mesmo, regulando contas com a sua própria consciência.

--oOo--

Os dias na pequena aldeia de Jamiel continuavam serenos como sempre. Apesar da espera por uma nova tempestade que não se faria tardar, a vida dos habitantes tinha sido alegrada pelo regresso do estranho que, longos dias antes, tinha desaparecido na ladeira íngreme que levava à torre. Ninguém sabia como o homem tinha sobrevivido tanto tempo, alguns teimavam que ele não era humano. Mas todos suspiraram de alivio quando o vulto, envolvido numa capa branca, tinha aparecido de novo às portas da civilização.

Muitas perguntas tinham sido feitas ao desconhecido, ofertas de guarida para que pudesse descansar. A todos Shaka tinha agradecido mas recusado; respondendo às perguntas aquilo que todos já sabiam: não existia ferreiro na torre de Jamiel. O pagode permaneceria desabitado aos olhos dos habitantes locais, estes esperando que um novo louco chegasse aquelas terras para tentar alcançar a torre.

A eterna espera dos habitantes de Jamiel.

Agora, diante das enormes portas que levavam a sala de audiências do Patriarca, o imponente cavaleiro de Virgem preparava-se para fazer o relatório da sua missão. Altivo como sempre, Shaka avançou pela passadeira aveludada que o levava junto ao Patriarca. Mantinha os olhos fechados, o rosto sereno, o longo cabelo loiro balançando à medida que avançava.

A voz do ariano ecoava na sua cabeça ao longe, as ultimas palavras trocadas naquele momento em Jamiel. Dormira um pouco naquela mesma noite, em meio dos lençóis impregnados do cheiro do tibetano. Um misto de sândalo intenso com um toque adocicado de maçã. Quando acordara no dia seguinte, as suas roupas tinham sido dobradas sobre a caixa de Pandora da armadura de Virgem.

A ultima vez que sentira o cosmo do ariano foi quando este o teleportou para o exterior, num convite explicito para que sumisse dali. Não olhou para trás à medida que se afastava do pagode, não deu nenhum sinal de indecisão. Sentiu a presença de Mu nos seus aposentos, observando-o afastar-se lentamente.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta, cavaleiro de Virgem.

Colocando um joelho no chão, Shaka reverenciou o homem a quem devia lealdade.

- Novidades de Jamiel?

Shaka permaneceu de cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados, sentindo o peso do patriarca sobre si. Sim, tinha novidades de Jamiel. Mu de Áries merecia o seu exílio, tendo sujado o nome do santuário, o próprio patriarca e, consequentemente, Atena.

Respirou fundo, deixando passar uns segundos.

- Nada nas atitudes do Cavaleiro de Áries mostram sinais de revolta. – respondeu pausadamente, dividido pela consciência e pelo orgulho.

Apesar da mascara sobre o seu rosto, Shaka pôde sentir o desconforto do Patriarca. Sim, tinha a certeza que não era aquela resposta que esperava.

- Houve algum indicio de que Mu possa vir a ser perigoso para o Santuário?

E mais uma vez, a voz do ariano ecoou na sua cabeça _"assassino… corrupto… medroso…"_.

Tudo aquilo tinha acabado por ser um golpe demasiado fundo no seu orgulho. Precisava resolver aquilo sozinho… Confrontar o cavaleiro de Áries uma ultima vez, recuperando o orgulho ferido. Mu não seria preocupante por enquanto. Sozinho não podia fazer nada contra o santuário… e não tinha propriamente perfil para mártir.

- Mu de Jamiel é apenas um ferreiro. Renegando o Santuário, negou a sua condição enquanto cavaleiro de Áries. - com confiança recuperada, abriu os olhos lentamente encarando o Patriarca. – Com base no que pude observar durante estes dias, estou confiante que o Mu, neste momento, não apresenta ser perigoso para o santuário ou para Atena.

O sorriso no rosto do Patriarca era ocultado pela mascara fria. Dispensando o cavaleiro de Virgem, apoiou o rosto no punho fechado, observando-o afastar-se. Se não o conhecesse tão bem, o indiano quase que o enganava. Quase…

Shaka era um dos seus melhores espiões. Observador, sereno, astuto e um das suas melhores qualidades: não se deixava subornar facilmente.

Saga tinha-o mandado com a intenção de vigia; mas a resposta à sua duvida foi-lhe dada de outra forma além do relatório feito pelo virginiano.

Mu de Áries era bem mais perigoso que demonstrava. Prova disso era a duvida que sentira no espírito do virginiano.

Shaka tinha regressado, mas perdido em meio das teias de um ferreiro.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

_Aqui esta uma fic que queria fazer à um tempo já.__ Fazer o Shaka ir a Jamiel num dia de tempestade… acho que tive um sonho assim uma vez.  
Pois bem, eu sei que há certas insinuações a propósito do Mu que podem ser estranhas, masss… a fic não esta acabada.  
Dizendo melhor… do meu lado ela esta acabada. Esta fic tem duas partes, uma escrita por mim, a continuação vai ser escrita pela Athenas de Áries.(abraça e aperta bochechas)_

_Para quem conseguiu acabar a fic que ficou bem compridinha… obrigada!! _

_Special Thanks toa Athenas de Áries, Illia chan e Deneb pelo apoio durante a escrita _

_A.s._


End file.
